Wicked to the Core
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: SwanQueen, hot smut with plot. Dubious consent, Evil Queen all the way. Emma takes a bite of Regina's forbidden fruit. Regina teaches Emma magic, set on the pirate ship.


**Wicked to the Core**

Regina held the sinfully red apple aloft._ "How to get the savior to taste my forbidden fruit"_ her deep voice lingered seductively in the dead air of the tomb.

* * *

"Emma has magic, but she is untrained." Snow looked at Gold. "Will you teach her?"

"Wait a second! I didn't say I would sign up for magic lessons!" Emma complained.

"Emma..." Snow groaned, "You're like a loose cannon and we're going to need all the help we can get to rescue Henry."

"I'll be fine." Emma stubbornly declared. "Gold doesn't do anything for you without a price attached."

"Right you are, dearie." Gold smirked.

Regina walked to the other side of the deck, ignoring the people who were determined to ignore her. Of course, no one bothered to ask her to teach Emma magic. Not that it mattered... why would Regina offer her hard-earned knowledge to someone as pathetic as Emma Swan?

As the cold sea wind whipped through her hair, an idea struck Regina and she smirked maliciously. Perhaps she would teach Emma Swan magic after all, but only if it was to her own personal advantage.

* * *

Emma twisted and turned in her hammock uncomfortably. She was suffering from a slight fever. Snow and Charming were viciously sea sick, which left Emma at the mercy of Regina's _tender _care.

"Miss Swan. lie still!" Regina hissed in annoyance.

Regina was sitting in a hammock nearby, cutting up an apple to eat. Emma didn't like Regina's current possession of a knife, but she was in no condition to complain about it.

Regina finished her task and held out the plate of apple slices. "Here. Eat." she commanded her charge.

Emma eyed the apple pieces suspiciously, "What if you poisoned them?"

Regina narrowed her eyes in irritation, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away, Miss Swan. Maybe if you didn't survive on hamburgers and bear claws every day, you wouldn't be sick right now."

Emma shook her head in refusal.

Regina rolled her eyes, "For goodness sake..." and ate a slice of apple herself to prove to Emma they weren't poisoned.

When Regina didn't fall over dead, Emma reluctantly helped herself to a slice.

As soon as she finished swallowing the first piece, Emma knew something was wrong. She choked in pain and felt her skin begin to heat up.

Emma groaned and began to writhe in agony, but her eyes fixated on the ever growing smirk on the brunette's face. "What what in that apple?! Have you poisoned us both?!" Emma screeched.

"Of course not, dear. You aren't going to die. But I'm hoping it might grace you with a _sense of humor_ at last."

"What?!" Emma grunted in fury, followed quickly by a scream of agony. It felt like something was crushing her heart.

"Go ahead, dear. Scream your heart out. No one will hear you. I've cast a silencing spell on the room."

Regina watched her struggle for a minute, then finally decided to reveal the true nature of her plan before Emma's pain made her black out.

"I'm already wicked, so the apple has no effect on me. You, on the other hand...just bit into the forbidden fruit." Regina smirked, pleased with her success.

Emma stared back at Regina in horror, her mouth opening to ask for more details. But the pain finally overtook her and she released a series of screams as her heart crushed inward on itself.

Fire raced through her veins and her magic swam out of control. Her heartbeat slowed at first, then started an erratic, faster beat. If werewolves were real, (_only they were real now, __weren't they?_), then this is how Emma imagined the transformation at full moon might feel. But even though her skin burned, it didn't split. She didn't grow hair in unsightly places and she didn't feel hungry.

Eventually the pain faded and her heart slowed. As Emma returned to her senses, she felt someone stroking her rapidly cooling skin.

Emma turned her tear-streaked face to see Regina lingering above her. The mayor dispassionately examined the look of betrayal etched across Emma's face.

"There now, my sweet, all will be well." Regina gently kissed her forehead in a mockery of affection, "I believe we can start your magic lessons."

* * *

"Emma!" Snow called, spotting her daughter standing at the bow of the ship, gazing out at the storm grey waters. "We still haven't finished our discussion from last time. Are you going to learn magic from Rumpelstiltskin?"

Emma turned to look at her mother. "No, I'm learning from Regina."

"What?!" Snow exclaimed in shock. "No! Absolutely not! You cannot trust that woman."

"She offered. I've accepted. We've already started." Emma shrugged.

Snow looked ready to continue the argument, so Emma cut to the chase and held out her hand. She gathered fire into her palm and raised her arm as if to throw it. Snow took a step back in fear.

Emma closed her fist around the flame, extinguishing it. "Regina is a very _thorough _teacher, Snow. You don't need to worry."

"I don't care what kind of teacher she is! I'll not have my daughter learning magic from the Evil Queen herself!" Snow declared.

"You wanted me to learn how to use my magic. I am learning. I am an adult and make my own choices. It's none of your business, Snow." Emma hissed and marched off, with Snow White staring after her in growing fear at her behavior.

* * *

As soon as Emma entered the room, Regina grabbed her by the neck and forced her to her knees.

"What did you tell, Snow?" Regina demanded.

"Nothing, I told her nothing, mistress." Emma pleaded.

"Good girl." Regina fondly petted her blond locks. "Now move against the wall."

Emma whimpered, but did as she was told. As soon as her stomach was pressed against the wood of the wall, her clothes vanished and she felt magical bonds placed around her wrists, pinning her there.

Regina pressed herself against Emma's naked body, allowing the silk of her mayor clothes to slide over pale flesh, before she began to fuck Emma from behind. Emma whimpered again and tilted her hips to allow her mistress better access to her soaking wet cunt.

"Who is your Queen?" Regina asked her pet.

"You are." Emma begged.

"Who are we going to get rid of at the first available opportunity?"

"Snow White." Emma panted, her hips moving even faster to keep up with Regina's pace.

"She hurt me, Emma. That's why I'm going to hurt her." Regina whispered in Emma's ear as she neared her climax. "In fact, I'm going to allow you to have the great honor of avenging your queen. You're going to rip her heart out and crush it to dust in front of her eyes. Would you enjoy that?" Regina pinched her clit.

"Oh god yes!" Emma exclaimed. "Please let me kill her, mistress. I hate her as much as you do."

"Good." Regina licked the column of her throat before releasing her pet from the wall.

Emma turned and immediately dropped to her knees in front of her queen. Regina's hand gripped her blond curls tightly and dragged her pet's face to her dripping core. "Taste me, my pet."

* * *

_**Years later...**_

The Evil Queen Regina summoned her favorite apprentice to her chambers. "Emma, I have a present for you." Regina purred and gestured to the young brunette tied down to her bed.

_Ruby... _Emma thought, recognizing the girl immediately, but hid her smirk behind sorrowful, doe eyes.

Emma picked up a sinfully red apple from the nearby table. She took a bite of it to show Ruby it wasn't poisoned, then offered it to her long lost friend.

Ruby foolishly trusted Emma, not realizing she was already wicked to the core.

* * *

**For those of you who didn't notice, I took inspiration from the movie _Oz, the Great and Powerful_. **

**None of the goody-two-shoes on the show ever appreciate Regina's dry sense of humor. But I love it. Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
